1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a power amplifier and method.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a power amplifier (PA) amplifying a large signal may consume a relatively large amount of power. The power amplifier may be designed to output power having a specific level in order to improve power efficiency, or the like.
A signal amplified by the power amplifier may then be externally transmitted using an antenna, for example. The level of power of the externally transmitted signal may be dependent on the antenna's efficiency. In a case in which antenna efficiency is degraded, it may be desirable for the power amplifier to output such a signal with a higher level of power to compensate for the antenna's deficiencies, e.g., so that the externally transmitted signal may satisfy requirements of a corresponding communications standard, for example.
In order for the power amplifier to output signals having various levels of power with high efficiency, a plurality of power amplifiers respectively designed with regard to different levels of a plurality of output signals may be required. However, with this technique, a problem in which both unit costs and a size of the power amplifier are increased may occur.